Machine to machine communication (M2M) allows (wireless and/or wired) systems to communicate with other devices without manual human interaction. M2M communication may include a wide range of applications for interaction between devices, such as monitoring and control for industrial automation, logistics, Smart Grid, Smart Cities, health, defense, etc. The data transferred during M2M communications may include different types and sizes that may be associated with different applications. For example, M2M communications may include short message, multimedia, etc.
M2M devices may transmit communication data that includes a time when M2M device (or associated devices) is communicating, a place from which the M2M device is communicating, and an amount of data that the M2M device is using. In some instances, the M2M devices may be authorized for use only at particular authorized areas or locations (e.g., locations associated with an organization such as a showroom, headquarters, client location, etc.). Location fraud for M2M devices may occur in instances in which the M2M devices are used outside of the authorized areas.